mechafandomcom-20200214-history
Overman King Gainer
}} Overman King Gainer Overman King Gainer (OVERMANキングゲイナー Ōbāman Kingu Geinā?) is an anime TV series, created by Sunrise. Directed by longtime animator Yoshiyuki Tomino, the creator of the Gundam series, written by Ichirō Ōkouchi, and featuring character designs by Yoshihiro Nakamura, Kinu Nishimura and Ken'ichi Yoshida, the series ran from September 7, 2002 to March 22, 2003 on Japan's WOWOW network, spanning a total of 26 episodes Plot In Overman King Gainer, after an environmental cataclysm, much of the world's population retreated into domed cities called Domepolis, which are run by an organization known as "London IMA" (International Management Authority) and its police arm, "Saint Reagan". However, the Domepoli are maintained and supplied by privatized firms such as the "Siberian Railroad Company". Many years have passed since the cataclysm, and many have begun to believe that the world environment has recovered sufficiently enough for humans to begin living outside Domepoli. As such, some inhabitants begin planning Exoduses to leave these cities and to resettle their ancestral homelands. However, this does not sit well with the London IMA or the private firms that monopolize trade between the Domepoli, as the loss of people would not only lead to a loss in tax and trade revenue, but if the Exodus were to be successful, it would show the people that it was no longer necessary to rely on the London IMA or the private firms for survival. They fiercely oppose any Exoduses, spreading propaganda on the evils effects of Exoduses on the Earth's environment, and using military force to prevent any attempted Exodus. The story begins in a Domepolis in Siberia, where championship video game player Gainer Sanga is arrested by Siberian Railroad policewoman Adette Kistler on suspicion of being an Exodus member. Ironically he isn't, but his friends Sara Kodama and Bello Korissha along with his schoolteacher Mamado Azaf are members of the Gauli team, a militia unit of the local Exodus group. At the same time, Exodus expert and coordinator Gain Bijou lets himself be arrested by the Siberian Railroad police as part of his plan to infiltrate the city and steal an "Overman", which is a biomechanical giant robot, for use in defending the Exodus. Gain is placed in the same prison cell as Gainer, and when Gain initiates his escape, only Gainer is willing to escape as well. They infiltrate the castle of Duke Medaiyu and steal an Overman in the Duke's secret museum collection, which Gainer logs into as his videogame handle: "King Gainer". As Gainer gets the hang of piloting a real Overman, he and Gain encounter shut-in Princess Anna, the Duke's daughter, who supports the Exodus and wants to see the world and people other than her tutor, Lioubov Smettana. Using an annual festival presented by idol singer and co-Exodus leader, Meeya Laujin, as cover, the Exodus executes their plan: take much of the Domepolis, block by block, using heavy hauler machines called Silhouette Mammoths and move them over 3000 km across the Siberian tundra to their ancestral homeland, "Yapan". As the Exodus moves out, the Siberian Railroad police chief, Yassaba Jin, mobilizes his forces to stop them. Other obstacles to the Exodus are Kistler's and Jin's subordinates Jaboli Mariela, Kejinan Datto, and Enge Gam, Siberian Railroad president Kids Munt, Saint Reagan policemen Asuham Boone and Zakki Bronco, and Overman aces Cynthia Lane and Kashmir Valle. Characters Yapan Exodus Gainer Sanga- Also known as "King Gainer". A normal high school student and champion video gamer. Early in the series he is arrested on suspicion of being apart of Exodus. While in jail he meets Gain Bijou ,an Exodus contractor. He eventually finds and pilots the overman that he called King Gainer. Sara Kodama- Is a strong willed and dedicated person and classmate of Gainer Sanga (As well as Gainer's love interest). She is a member of the pro-Exodus group seeking to leave the hardships of the Siberian Domepolis. when the pro-exodus group makes their move she actively partakes in the operation ,by mounting a silhouette engine, and helping fend off the local garison trying to halt the Exodus progression. Gain Bijou- A notorious Exodus specialist and formidable Combatant who has earned the nickname "The black southern Cross". He is captured by the Siberian Domepolis ,but soon escapes with Gainer and takes the daughter of the duke who controls the dome city. Princess Ana Medaiyu- Daughter of the Duke who is in control of Domepolis. She is taken hostage ,albeit willingly, by Gain and Gainer before the Exodus begins. Although she is technically a hostage ,she isn't treated like one. She is free to roam the convoy and seems to have fun ,despite the dangers she and her new friends are in. Lioubov Smettana-Ana's kind, brave, and loyal retainer. She has trouble keeping up with the princess at times and wishes to protect her at all costs. Adette Kistler- A dedicated troop commander and Silhouette engine pilot with the Siberian Railway. She is a fierce and proud woman ,who is unrelenting when it comes to her objectives. She is the one who came to Gainer's school and arrested the video game genius on suspicion of being apart of Exodus. She is also in charge of capturing Gain Bijou after his escape as well as stop the Yapan Exodus. Bello Korossha-A fellow Gauli Squad member and classmate of Gainer and Sara. He has feelings for Sara, but never seems to show them outside of random acts of jealously toward Gainer. Despite this, he remains good friends with Gainer and Sara and a helpful ally on the battlefield. Siberian Railroad Authority Cynthia Lane-During her first appearance, Cynthia is simply an online gaming buddy of Gainer's hidden behind a virtual avatar. However, it is discovered later on that she is part of the Siberian Railroad forces, raised and favored by Kids Munt. She is almost always eating candy and seems to treat piloting as a game, as well as dating. Her trademark whimsy and inability to take things seriously comes with major consequences, as she ends up hurting a Gainer later in the series during a friendly piloting competition between Overmen. Cynthia's natural piloting ability is said to have come from her mother, whose name is never mentioned; her only living relative appears to be Martina Lane. The shape-shifting Dominator is her Overman of choice. London IMA Asuham Boone-Asuham is a recurring antagonist and member of the Saint Reagan police force. His only real objective is to capture Gain and force him to confront his sister, Karin, who has conceived and raised Gain's child alone. He does so to the point of obsessiveness and madness until the very end of the series when Karin drags him home in an Overman, claiming to have no interest in Gain. Others Karin Boone-Karin is Asuham's sister and Gain's former lover. After a one night stand, she ends up conceiving Gain's daughter; however, she has no lingering feelings for Gain and only appears to rescue Asuham. Overmen Overmen are Biomechanical Giant robots using lost technology from before the cataclysm. The overmen use an engine known as a muscle engine which is far more powerful than the silhouette engine used by the military. The armor worn by Overmen are known as Overcoats ,which act more like clothes than armor. Each overman has it's own unique Overskill. Game Appearances Overman King Gainer has made 4 debut into the "Super Robot Wars series" which are "Super Robot Wars K", "Super Robot Wars Z", "Super Robot Wars Z2 Hakai-Hen", And "Super Robot Wars Z2 Saisei-Hen". The series was also included in 3 "[Another Century ] series" which are "Another Century's Episode 3", "Another Century's Episode R", And "Another Century's Episode Portable" Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Mecha Category:Anime